Benzopyrone and strobilurin (methoxyacrylate) compounds are natural products and known with biological active. Compounds of the following general formula have ever been published in JP04-182461:

The structure of compound JP51 in JP04-182461 is as follows:

Biological active data of the compound in JP04-182461 have not been disclosed. After synthesis and the biological evaluation, it was found that compound JP51 has low biological active.